


Goodbye

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you Lewis Collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

You tore up the streets  
With an ex-copper  
I blazed through them on  
My Raleigh Chopper 

Secret lemonade,  
Artic roll about  
Angel Delight and  
A Humphrey – look out

Spanish Gold, Spangles,  
Ready Brek glowing  
Three TV channels  
And test card showing 

Silver Jubilee,  
And Party Seven  
Virginia Wade  
Time; half eleven

Talk of the playground  
When it was break time  
Thank you for being  
Half of the Sunshine


End file.
